1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure is directed to a remote controller, particularly to a customizable remote controller for use in a converged and automated system and a method for customizing thereof.
2. Related Art
Household, academic and/or business spaces typically have more than one audio or video device, such as, e.g., a CD/DVD player, a portable MP3 player, a radio frequency (RF) tuner, a preamplifier, a power amplifier, a speaker, a VCR, a DVR, a computer running a media player, a computer connected to some other source of audio or video media (e.g., Internet radio, satellite radio and the like), etc. Typically, a CD/DVD player from one original equipment manufacturer (OEM) may be provided with its own remote control device and an amplifier device may be provided by an entirely different OEM with its own remote control device. Further, the same space may include a personal computer (PC) having a keyboard and a mouse, and yet another OEM's portable MP3 player with its own control switches. While each audio/video device is doing precisely what it was designed to do, each operates completely independent from the others. As a result, a user ends up going from one keypad or device to another keypad or device, or juggling a series of remote controls in order to control certain of the devices.
Since these audio/video and similar devices are not designed to communicate with each other or their communication is very limited, access to these audio/video devices is limited by their physical locations. For example, it is difficult to play a digital audio file (such as, e.g., an MP3 file, a WMA file, etc.) saved in a PC hard disk drive in one room or area (such as, e.g., a child's bedroom) on speakers that are located in another room or area (such as, e.g., an entertainment room). Thus, in order for a user to enjoy music of his or her choice whenever and wherever he or she desires, each room must be equipped with all of the necessary audio/video equipment and digital audio/video content.
Further, the audio/video devices may not be designed to communicate with other devices (such as, e.g., a television set (TV), ambient lighting, a security system, etc.). Thus, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to converge the audio/video devices for common control for certain occasions. For example, in order to watch a movie, a user must turn on a TV, a DVD player and an audio amplifier by using three different control devices. Then the user must set the TV to receive a video signal from the DVD player, set the audio amplifier to receive an audio signal from the DVD player and use another control device to adjust the lighting of the room. Finally, the user must find and load a DVD into the DVD player that he or she desires to watch. Even with a universal remote, the user may need to go through almost the same amount of trouble because the universal remote allows the user to control only one device at a time.
These audio/video devices do not converge as described above because the audio/video devices lack any ability to easily connect and effectively communicate with each other, much less allow for control by a single control device. Even if a single control device was available that could handle all of the functions of the individual audio/video devices and additional functions of controlling the audio/video devices in a converged and automated manner, such a control device would be undesirably large and complicated for a user; and some of the buttons may be rarely or never used in certain circumstances.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible and versatile control device for controlling various functions and operations of a group of devices in a converged and automated manner.